memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bernd
Hi Bernd. I have a question for you. It's on The Akira Class Discusion. Could you take a look at it? -- Redge 03:59, 19 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- Hey Bernd, I figure I should explain what I've done with changing around the links and pages for the various ships named "Antares". Although you make a valid point with the need to distinguish the Starfleet Antares class from the civilian/alien freighter, the name you picked wasn't really in sync with our naming conventions. (Although I admit that the naming conventions are a bit vague in some cases.) Anyway, I've made the page Antares class into the page on the Starfleet class, while a new page named Antares class (Corvallen) will be fore the civilian/alien ship(s). Hope this makes sense to you! :-) Thanks, Dan Carlson 01:39, 15 Apr 2004 (CEST) ---- I'm stepping down as an admin, as I haven't cared about anything administrative in a long time. --Bernd 16:56, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I have removed your admin rights, per your request. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 12:48, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Fleet charts So this is wayyy off topic from MA. I've always though your fleet charts http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=User_talk:Bernd&action=edit&section=new were some of the best available on the web. Any chance we'll be seeing an update with ships seen in remastered TOS? You do great work. --- Jaz 00:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks!! :I will try to get some more of the missing new vessels sketched up. My goal is to update the charts when all of the remastered episodes have aired. :Bernd 09:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Military Service Index Hello there. Now that the smoke has cleared from the military reference article, I'd like to start giving you the mateiral to move over to your site. This chart is pretty much done. The last hold-out is Newell Tarrent; I will let you know when I get his material and/or if I find anyone else who is a veteran. Please accept this as permission to move that chart into public domain and post on your webpage, including the material I added this morning about the WWI veteran. When it's done, I'll prove an external link to the U.S. armed forces article on this site. Thank you!! -FC 17:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks for keeping it up to date! I may need to contact you again to get the credits right, and possibly in case some re-arrangement should be necessary. Feel free to convey any changes to me. :Bernd 17:25, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Your awesome webpage Good sir, I was wondering if you would consider posting this link to your webpage: http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/User:FleetCaptain/STSRS It is an online role playing game that I designed and it almost got sold to a major game company but I couldn't get around some copyright problems. I am now playing it privately over the internet and am looking for live players. It is very detailed and extremely advanced. You yourself may wish to play it, I promise you won't be disappointed. Thank you! -FC 14:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC)